Passion!
by aikolovechild
Summary: Abarai Renji is sitting outside in front of his room. It's sunny and it's his first free day after the Hueco Mundo incident. He's got nothing better to do than stare at the sunset. He doesnt expect any visitors. But there's always the unexpected...


My name is Abarai Renji (surnames always come first because we respect our ancestors), I'm the Vice Captain of the 6th Squad and, well, I'm being bored to death by nature. Those poor humans…Do they always feel like this on Sundays? How can they survive boredom to this extent?! …I've got nothing to do! You see, I'm one of the first injured to be fully recovered so there's no one I can train with and teasing is out of the question because Rukia is still sleeping…Oh great!...Somebody help me! Maybe Ichigo can pop up the way he always does...Or not…You know what, I'm just going to sit here and wait until hell freezes over.  
So our good looking Renji was thinking about a way to do something useful. But like we all know this would lead to no result we would appreciate. Instead he decided to do something about his pile of laundry.  
Ah…I'm too lazy. Don't want to do it… He sighed deeply and then leaned against a wooden pillar, looking up at the indigo blue sky. There was a part at the end of the horizon, which shone in a red yellow bluish color. The evening star was twinkling down to earth, like it was mocking him. He sneered, bearing his teeth.  
"Damn it all!" he muttered to no one in particular, tucked his arms in the sleeves of his robe and glared at a tree, like the existence of boredom was its entire fault.  
We all know how it feels to be sitting around and being all hyper but not knowing what to do. Either you have too much to choose from or you have nothing. And sometimes you're in between, which sucks because you get more annoyed by the minute. Well, that's how our dear Renji feels right now. But don't you dare sympathize with him. He's going to kill you if he finds out!  
So, back to the dark cloud, who's also known as Renji. He finally found an occupation. (I'll only tell you, if you don't disturb him with screaming your loud KYAH's, alright, boys and girls?); he was singing one of the most beautiful and difficult ballads of Soul Society. And he was surprisingly good at it.  
The melody of the ballad erupted into the silence. But typically, there was a dog that naturally had to bark…  
Renji's face went emotionless and he began to glare up to the sky again.  
But then his face went tomato red and he whispered: "That was so embarrassing…" "No, it wasn't", a voice countered.  
Renji jumped up and turned around. He looked quite surprised to see Rukia standing before him. "Hi", she said and grinned. "What are you doing here?! You should be resting!" "Hey! Can't you see that I'm fit as a fiddle? Besides, you were the one who was nearly killed, not me." She always had a bad mouth like that, when she was alone with him.  
Sometimes I ask myself why she always seems to be so defensive, like she wants to fight me off. He sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He sat down again and patted the place nest to him. She sat down and then an awkward silence spread between them. Then they both sighed at the same time, which made them laugh. "Oh God…I wonder what happened to Ichigo and the others…" Renji frowned and an unpleasant feeling tugged on his insides: pure jealousy. "Why do you…always…think about him…" He glared down at his hands. Rukia had to suppress a grin. "Are you in-" "No, Renji, I'm not on love with Ichigo…It's just…" "He looks so much like Kaien-dono. is what you wanted to say, right?" She didn't answer that question. But Renji saw her pained expression and instantly felt sorry for what he said wasn't really sensitive. He reached out to hug her but then he just patted her hair softly. "Sorry", he said while looking at the same tree again. But he'd never imagined that it was Rukia who'd take the initiative. He felt her arms close around his waist and her face press against his chest. "Renji…I…miss him a lot." He looked down at her and couldn't really do something about his anger. He was angry, that he understood how Rukia felt. More than he'd liked to admit. Again, he just patted her head and sighed at his own big heart.I'm such a good guy, he thought ironically. Rukia was unusually quiet. At this point she'd always pull back and start a big fuss about him mocking her with his patting her like a dog. So he stopped in hi movement because he waited for her to explode. But he just felt her heartbeat accelerate. "Renji, I know you think, that I'm thinking about Kaien day, but…that's…the past…I…" "Hey, stop stuttering like a girl confessing. Just tell me what's wrong." Renji was _very _uncomfortable with this situation. Rukia let go and looked straight ahead. "That's the problem. I have no idea what's wrong. I just know that _something_'s wrong." "So…what am I supposed to do about it?" She slowly turned to face him. His eyes stayed calm and he looked at her, trying to understand. "I…I'm not sure…" She frowned, gazing into his eyes, as if the reason behind her uneasiness was hissed in them. "Rukia. You're starting to make me seriously worry about you…" "Hm" She sounded far away, still looking at Renji, trying to figure out herself. Renji just lifted one eyebrow. But then, finally, she understood; she felt the desire in her guts, her heavy breathing and the feeling to stand up and run around, because one can't stand that indescribable tension. "You!" she screamed. To Renji it sounded like an insult. "What?!" he screamed back, looking at her questioningly. "What'd I do now?!" But in mere seconds he saw into her eyes and felt her lips press against his, her hands in his loose hair. At first, he couldn't react because he was frozen in shock. Then, as his blood began to rush through his veins, Rukia pulled back to look at him. "I knew you'd be of help." "I-is that so" Renji stuttered breathlessly. As an answer she kissed him again, forcefully pushed her tongue through his mouth, teased his sensitive nerves and played with his tongue. This time Renji was the one to pull away. "Rukia, what the _hell_ are you doing?!" "I'm trying to explain how I feel." Renji's eyes widened. She grinned and leaned in to steal another kiss but before she could react she felt the wooden floor in her back, his hands on her shoulders and half of his weight on top of her. "Don't mess with me, Rukia. You don't know _what _you're talking about. If you push it I'll break through. I just mean a lot to you, because I'm your _friend_. You gotta sort it out without tempting me, alright?" His glare cut deep. He stood up, looked down at her one more time and then turned to enter his room. But before he could put a foot in the door, he felt something hard hitting his head with full force; her shoe. That woman!, he thought and turned around, expecting another shot at him. But she just stood there, clenching her fists. "Die, you freaking bastard!" "Hey! Don't talk to me like that! I'm not some sorta second choice, okay?" "Who said you were, you damned idiot!" "You did! First it was all Kaien-dono Forever and now suddenly you think, just because I'm…_alive_ that I could actually be the right one." "I never-" "You know what, just forget about it! Thos seriously makes me wanna laugh at myself." "What the _hell_ are you on about?!" In the heat of the fight Rukia came closer and closer. Now they stood before each other, Renji ridiculously taller than Rukia. He now had both hands on Rukias shoulders and shook her. "Wake up, woman! I can never be your precious Kaien-dono or his twin Ichigo! Got that?! I am me, your friend, as you see me!" "Why are you so fixated on that word friend?! It doesn't necessarily mean that we'll be stuck as that forever!" He let go of her, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. "Rukia…You can't do this to me. If you need to figure out your feelings, _please_, do it without playing with me. Because if you get that you can't love no one anymore and till kiss me like that I wouldn't be able to go back to what we were, I'm not that strong." "What…?" "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about so don't play dumb with me." She blushed and looked up at him. "Renji…" she whispered. "Oh, don't give me that look! It's not about me, anyway." "Yes, it is. I…damn it, Renji! I love you! There! You made me say it!" "Oh, come _on_! This is so not true! Don't be so wanna-be-dramatic. This isn't a damn shoujo manga!" Renji didn't know why he was being so defensive. He just couldn't help it. "Argh! Damn your pride, Renji!" She marched right through his bedroom door, past him, catching his arm and dragging him behind her. "Please, Rukia. Do _not_ push me…!" "Push you to what?" she asked, turning around and staring at him with an indifferent expression. With her other hand she stroked his cheek, touching his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut to withstand the temptation. But he gave up. Withstanding Rukias temptation was impossibility. So he catched her hand caressing his him, pulling her close to him forcefully. "This." And then he kissed her, forcing her mouth to open and playfully sucking on her tongue. He pushed her against the wall, kissing her without letting her break away. But as she started to yapp like a dog he started to kiss down her jaw. "What on earth…Renji, what's it with you." "I told you", he muttered against her alabaster skin, "I won't hold back if you tempt me" "But…why?! I just don't get it…" "Well, its easy…I'll show you what I mean." He chuckled into her ear. "Re-" But he didn't let her finish her complaint. This was his chance and he wouldn't let it pass him by. He made her yearn for his kisses. He pulled back time and time again to watch her gasp for air and then she put a leg around his waist. "Renji", she moaned, "stop teasing me already." "That's what you do with me everyday", he groaned against her mouth. "It's really something that I didn't attack you…I'm such a good guy." Rukia laughed breathlessly then broke off, gripping his hair and pulling him close again. He grabbed her other leg and suddenly lifted it up to his waist. Now he was supporting her weight and she leaned her back against the wall. His hands moved down her throat to the collar of her hakama, where he stopped. Now insecure, she glanced up at him. "I..." He looked up. "Do you want me to sto-" "No!...It's just…is this your first time?" She blushed. He just kept staring at her. "What do you think?" he asked her after thinking it over. "I…don't think…so?" She seemed to be very insecure, like she didn't believe anything that came out of her mouth. He laughed. "Rukia, this is...Well, we'll see soon enough." He kissed down her throat, making a love bite right over her collar bone. Then he stopped, putting his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her again. He lifted her up again and carried her over to the mattress, softly laid her down without moving an inch away from her. She felt his hands on her waist but it wasn't close enough. Their lips met again. Their clothes landed on the floor next to them. He was capable to make Rukia feel her body on a whole other level. There was his mouth, his hands, his fingers, his muscles, his smooth skin burning with body heat. But she felt everything at the same time. And then, that moment came. He stopped for a second to get her full attention. "Rukia…is this your first time?" Her eyes answered that for him. "Then…are you sure…that you want me to-"She licked his lower lip. "You can't be sure of anything in life. But right now…it's you…so don't make me wait any longer, you idiot." Their tongues met in her mouth. He now put his arm around her waist, the other one at her thigh. Then she felt it. It was a hot yet a cold feeling, making her shudder. She closed her eyes and bore her nails on Renjis back. A muffled scream came out of her mouth. She sucked up his movements, let him show her. Doing it was something different from imagining it, pleasing. Wherever he touched her now felt like she'd burn up and freeze to death at the same time. He had opened her mind to a world, where she didn't dare to peek into. His embrace was soothing and she started to go with the flow. Relaxing was the key. Her heart pounded hard and lively in her chest in Renjis rhythm. He covered her forehead and neck with kisses and then at the end he whispered something in her ear. He had a magic finger at least that was how Rukia felt (I leave the rest to your imagination…). They both pushed themselves to the top of ecstasy. They both came at the same time. Then they both relaxed, Renji on top of her. She thought it nice, feeling his weight. She stroked from his neck onwards down his spine. They were both sweating a little bit. As he opened his the sweetest, most worried look dominated his face. "Did I hurt you?" he whispered. She smiled. "No, you didn't. That's why I'm Your Rukia, just as you said. You know me the best." He had whispered My Rukia right before the orgasm. Now he rolled himself to the side. His cheeks were flustered. "Oh, shut up! It was an impulsive thing…" She chuckled. "Well, I liked it." She put a leg on his stomach and a hand on his chest. "Hmph" he snorted. "C'mon, you know you want me." His eyes widened and he turned his face to look at her. "Yeah, that's right but I just took away your virginity…or of you want to hear it my way; I totally did you so chill girl. Don't tell me that you became addicted after one time!" She laughed. Her face was red and her eyes gleamed feverish. Oh, great! I won't be able to close one eye this night. He stood up, stretched and then helped Rukia to stand up. He hugged her tightly and smelled her hair. (You all know what men say about us women smelling nice in the morning…or it doesn't really have to be morning…) Well, Renji liked how she smelled. Just like those flowers she picked up out of that river a long time ago and that spectacular sunset, warm and human. Then he pushed her against the wooden pillar. "I'm not gonna stop, now that you asked me so politely…"


End file.
